deadislandfandomcom-20200223-history
Jason
|gender = Male |age = Unknown |nationality = South African |status = Deceased |location = Jungle |image = File:Jason1.jpg |caption = I heard you like killing? Me too…|family = Various}} Jason is a hostile survivor featured in Dead Island. He is among a group of survivors led by an Unknown Leader. He is located in the Jungle in an abandoned bungalow surrounded by a couple of Walkers Jason is located just off the main highway, across from the Overpass Camp. The Hero will find a pathway leading to his house, adorned with the crucified corpses of Jason's victims. Jason is outside his house, fighting a small horde of the undead. This gives the Hero a window of opportunity to hit Jason while he is preoccupied. Like Banoi Butcher, Jason fights with a machete and is an extremely powerful opponent; he does seven times normal damage and will almost always kill even a high-level player in just one hit. He has significantly more health than any other enemy in the game other than Infected White or Banoi Butcher (including special infected such as the Thug or Butcher), and also takes significantly reduced damage from all attacks (similar to an enemy wearing body armor like the (BIDF Soldiers or the Prison Policemen). Jason is also very fast and agile; he can outrun the player even while sprinting, and is also capable of dodging melee attacks. However, he is not immune to knockdowns from special attacks such as Sam B's tackle or Xian Mei's special. He can also be knocked down normally by draining his stamina, but he gets up extremely quickly. He can also be knocked down by being set on fire, preferably using a Molotov Cocktail, and using the Left Hand of Glova after that. Most people try to find Jason to get the Chainsaw. If that's the case, it is best to try climbing up the ladder to where he is. When you're up, jump down. Then he will jump down and will start killing the zombies around the immediate area. You can then climb back up and he won't follow. Grab the Chainsaw or kill him (he does respawn so be careful!). He can be easily killed by acquiring a vehicle from the nearby safe zone, and then crushing him against the side of his house and repeatedly backing into him. Another good way to kill him is to rush up in his house and get the Chainsaw beforehand. The Chainsaw will kill him in one to three hits. Once Jason is dead, the Hero can safely enter his house, whereupon they will find his Chainsaw. However, killing Jason is not necessary even for a 100% game completion and keeping him alive is not terribly risky. If the player prefers for any reason (e.g. they'd prefer to avoid a difficult fight, they'd rather let Jason fight the zombies outside his house, the player likes the character he parodies too much to "disrespect" him, etc.), the player can avoid confrontation in a multitude of ways. Trivia *Jason is a reference to Jason Voorhees, the fictional character from the "Friday the 13th" series of slasher films, specifically "Friday the 13th Part III", in which Jason first wears his iconic hockey mask. Jason also wields a machete, another reference to Jason Voorhees. The chainsaw located in his shack might be a reference to "The Texas Chainsaw Massacre" franchise. * If one looks closely at Jason's face/mask, and concentrates on the eyes, one can see that his eyes still follow the player even when dead. * Jason has been significantly de-powered following the recent major patch. He no longer deals enhanced damage, and he has less than 1/2 as much health as he used to. Additionally, he is sometimes affected by a bug that causes him to be unharmed unless hit with a critical hit. * If the player wants to kill Jason with a headstomp, they must put Jason at low health or stomp him repeatedly. * Jason is vulnerable to effects caused by modded weapons such as the Paralyzing Strike Mod, and may be caught in an animation loop specific to the mod. This makes killing Jason extremely easy, affording the player several free hits. Weapon mod effects may also be applied by throwing the weapons, and the player may avoid damage entirely with this method. Glitches * On rare occasions Jason will respawn at full health as the hero climbs up to the house. The only thing to do in this case is fight him again. If you close the door behind you when entering Jason's house when he respawns, he won't be able to come in after you for a minute. He will then open the door and the player will have to fight him. * Jason will respawn upon leaving the area, although it has been reported that he may only partially revive; after being decapitated he has been known to stand outside his house door completely immobile and headless. Alternatively, Jason may constantly respawn while you explore the area around and inside his house, forcing you to face him multiple times. He has been known to follow the player as far as the Jungle Village. * Jason's corpse may sometimes move closer to the players when they are not looking. * If the player tries to cut Jason's arms off of his corpse, a bleeding arm will appear next to the corpse, but Jason will not lose his arm.The same may happen to his legs, it will seem that they were multiplied. * In some instances, if the player approaches the house from the left hand side and is within shooting range, Jason will stay on the balcony even if aware of their presence, allowing the player to shoot him until he is dead. * Walking around the back side of his hut (past the metal chest) will cause Jason to respawn. * After death Jason will respawn, but will not bother to attack the player unless he/she gets onto his house balcony or if the player somehow gets him off his home, this may happen when you first encounter him as well * Instead of respawning after 1 minute like he usually should, as soon as the player turns around Jason will respawn. * After death even if Jason doesn't respawn, one can still hear him yelling his quotes. * Jason will sometimes appear without his machete after respawning but will still cause the player lots of damage after a hit. Gallery 468px-Jason.jpg|Jason DeadIslandGame 2011-09-19 10-57-47-83.jpg|Jason's house jasonmap.jpg|Jason's house location DeadIslandGame 2011-09-19 10-57-36-89.jpg|Jason's corpse (the weapon is not his loot) 2011-09-18 00004.jpg|Jason after tasting his own medicine Category:Human enemies Category:Dead Island characters